hetaliafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Germany)
Marukaite Chikyuu es el tema de cierre de Hetalia: Axis Powers. Lo realizado en el primer DVD del anime incluye la alternativa versión de Alemania reflejada por la cultura Alemana. Esta versión fue usada mas tarde como el tema de cierre para los episodios de la segunda temporada del anime donde Alemania aparece como la figura central en el episodio Kanji おいおいVati ビールを頂戴 おいおいMutti おいおいMutti 昔にくれたヴルストの あの味が忘れられないんだ！ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺はドイツ まるかいて地球 ジッと見て地球 ひょっとして地球 俺はドイツ あぁ 一筆で見える 素晴らしい世界 遊びにも 掃除にも 真剣だ 「世話の焼けるヤツなんかほっといて 今日だけは 俺が主役だ！」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺はドイツ まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球　 俺はドイツ あぁ ひとゆでで 泣ける 幸せのレシピ 「夢を腸詰にしたのさ」 黒コショウ振れば完璧だ 激うま ヘイヘイBruder ビールを頂戴 ついでにSchwester ついでくれないか おいおいOpa 平和が一番 いい子だBaby 「キミの為にもだ」 おいおいVati チーズも頂戴 おいおいMutti おいおいMutti 昔にくれたヴルストの あの味が忘れられないんだ 秘密の趣味は クーヘン作り 「クーヘン☆………おっと、失敬」 まるかいて地球　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺はドイツ あぁ 一筆で見える 素晴らしい世界 遊びにも 掃除にも 真剣だ あぁ 世界中に 眠る 幸せのレシピ ガイド本片手に みっちりと 探検だ！ 「以上！ Romaji Oi Oi Vati BIIRU wo choudai Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Asobi ni mo souji ni mo Shinken da ("Seikai no yakeru yastu nanka hottoite Kyou dake wa ore ga shuyaku da!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Aa hitoyude de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI ("Yume wo choudume ni shite no sa") Kuro-choshou fureba kanpeki da Gekiu ma! HEI HEI Bruder BIIRU wo choudai Tsuide ni Schwester tsuide kurenaika Oi Oi Opa Heiwa ga ichiban Ii ko da Baby (Kimi no tame nimo da) Oi Oi Vati CHIIZU mo choudai Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Himitsu no shumi wa KUUHEN tsukuri "KUUHEN!....Otto, shikkei" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Doitsu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Asobi ni mo souji ni mo Shinken da! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI GAIDO-hon katate ni michiri to tanken da! "Ijou!" Letra en Ingles Oi Oi Vati give me a beer Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti I can't forget the flavor of that wurst I had before Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Germany! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Stare a while, there's Earth! Should that happen to be Earth! I'm Germany! Ah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a paintbrush When I'm playing or cleaning up I'm serious! ("Don't worry about those troublesome guys, at least for today, I'm the main character!") Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Germany! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Step back, there's Earth! Lie on your back, there's Earth! I'm Germany! Ah, with one boil a recipe that will make you cry with joy ("I've been dreaming of sausage.") Some black pepper makes it perfect It's delicious! Hey Hey Bruder, get me a beer After that, Schwester, get one for yourself Oy Oy Opa, Peace is best Good Boy Baby "It's for your sake." Oy Oy Vati, get me some cheese too Oy Oy Mutti Oy Oy Mutti I can't forget the flavor of that wurst I had before My secret hobby is baking Kuchen! "Kuchen! ... Oh, excuse me." Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Germany! Ah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a paintbrush When I'm playing or cleaning up I'm serious! Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world With my guide book firmly in hand We're on expedition! "That's all!" Categoría:Image Song